Rooftops
by Akuma No Sakka
Summary: Max asks fang to choose her or Brigid and he chooses Brigid and Max leaves 4yrs after that Max becomes a teacher at the Flocks School and Angel knows who she is. also all chapters are named after songs liten to while reading review plz
1. Chapter 1

MAX POV

After Ari's death and Bridget comes along I ask him who does he love more well he didn't give me an answer so I ask him either Bridget goes or I go then what shocked me was that he said "then go" I was in total awe. So I just erupted and flew out of there.

4yrs after that I lived by myself I get by because I could play the Violin and people hired me to play in Orchestras and fancy parties and I lived in a house by myself and my

disguise name was Madison Clark. One day I get a call and was asked to play at a party for the Lerner School for Special Kids and I as I arrived I saw a boy 18yrs old who was gorgeous he was hanging out with a 18,14,12, and 10 yr old kids It reminded me of the flock and the ten yr old came up to me and said "Hi Max"

I answered "my name is Madison Clark sweetie"

"no I can read minds you should know that Max" she whispered and smiled

"Angel" I said

"yep the one and only" she answered

" hello sweetie I've got to go but don't tell anyone I was here and well talk later" I said

She nodded and went back to her friends

FANG POV

"Who were you talking to" I asked

She said "she told me her name was Madison Clark and she was the Violinist who was hired to celebrate the opening of the school"

I nodded and we walked to class after class was gym I loved and so did max but she left before it opened and I was very lonely after she left everyone missed her and blamed me for her leaving but calmed down after a few yrs. My phone rang after class in the bathroom I opened it said that "I was back love Max". my heart stopped and it felt like I was dying I went to check the caller id it said anonymous and I felt dead to the world I told the group to meet me later. Later that evening

"alright role" I said

"here" said angel

"here" whispered nudge

"here" yelled Iggy

"here" said Gasman

"okay I called this meeting to tell you I think I got a text message from Max and I want to know if any of you know sent this message as a prank" then every shook there heads no so the I figured Max is back so I thought to myself _"maybe I can rekindle what I broke 4yrs ago"_ and then I forge where the heck was she and who the heck was she disguised as and then it hit me Angel might be able to help since she could read minds.

"Angel dear can you help me find max" I asked

She answered "no you have figure it out yourself"

"why" I asked

"because if you recognize her she might think you actually loved her to be able to recognize her after three years its like being able to tell a 19 yr old that she is 19 without you knowing her age"

"oh" I told her then I thought _"will I ever be able to tell her apart since its been 4yrs"_ and so I spent my day hanging out with the Flock then I hear we are getting a new gym teacher her name is Madison Clark "Nice to meet you' she yelled.


	2. Check Yes Juilet

MAX POV

"Okay today we are going to vote on what to do so any suggestions or any questions to ask me" I yelled

One student asked "how old are you and do you have a boyfriend"

I answered "1. I'm 18 and 2. I don't date students"

I heard every boy except 1 say "ahh"

And I say "alright what do you guys want to do"

Then I hear I guy in back say I think "dodge ball" and I thought to myself _"he's cute" _and I also thought _" I'm not supposed to think about dating student so lets just get on with the day"_

I said " alright dodge ball and I need two people to be captains" I picked one boy and one girl the girl first chose was the kid I thought was cute and then they all squealed then the teams were picked all the boys went after the boy known as Nick and all he did was dodge and throw and all I knew 1 minute passed and all of Nicks team was in and tree of the others were in and in one split second those three were out and then I realized that was Fang and the next 4 classes I had Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel all known as Jeff, Krystal, Zephyr, and Ariel and then I notice that "Nick" kept staring at me and still kept throwing and dodge I thought Amaz…zing.

After the day in the teachers lounge this good looking teacher named Hugh Jebut and when I listen to me say his name it sounds like huge a but and I laugh when he asks me on a date and I say "I'm sorry but I don't date colleagues or students or students parents."

The next day was awkward because I sat down at my desk and opened my drawer it was filled with love letters some from students some form teachers and one from the principle and the weird part she is a girl I shook my head and thought _"ehh" _and then I thought that what if one was from Nick and none was then I noticed that Nick, Jeff, Krystal, Zephyr, and Ariel were all absent and when I walked home Angel Iggy Nudge and Gazzy where there and the all said in unison "what happened 4 yrs ago?"

And so I told them the story then they all said again in unison "Jackass"

Nudge kept yelling names she would call fang Gazzy and Iggy built a dummy named Fang and built bombs and threw it at it Angel kept asking me what happened while she was alone and I just said "things happened and I ended up here and I'm glad I did so what happened to you guys and why is fang still in high school"

Angel answered "first we went to school since we were failing without you and fang failed last year because we left school for like a whole semester and fang had no way of catching up and I also want to know do you still love Fang"

I said " I can't lie when you love some one so much you can't stop and even if he doesn't I still do"

She whispered " he still does ever since he left Bridget"

I interrupted her " what he left Bridget when why and how did he and he react"

"well 2 yrs ago and he left her because she only wanted sex and not him and then she probably became a prostitute or something and she was devastated and well Fang to fill the void ever since you left he's been just sleeping with prostitutes I think you should come back we could be the Flock again all seven of us well Dylan just doesn't care enough to come to school and well he just stays home with Akila and Total"

"well I can't he has to want me and find out who I am and don't tell him just give him three hint and in one month he doesn't figure out I'll tell him and say we'll never be together again." after that they all left and then I fell asleep and awoke the next morning.

FANG POV

I went to school I went to all my classes until gym when the teacher stretched out her arms and her shirt started ripping showing something I didn't except (she was turned backwards pervs XP) and I noticed a small scar showing feathers and remember Angel's

Words one Athletic, second School, and third Love. And then I figured word one and two out Max was the Gym teacher but I couldn't figure out number three then it hit me love as in we love each other and then it hit me again but in the face as a dodge ball hit me face and then I was angry I grabbed as many balls I could hold and just threw them everywhere and know everyone was out. After school I went to "Madison's" office and said "so how much are you going to toy with me Max" all she did was stand in total awe and walked to me and the pressed her lips right onto mine and then she left a note in my pocket and her address and I met her there.

She asked "when did you figure her out"

I told her when you spread you arms part of you wings shown and Angel's helpful hints"

Then she pressed he lips against mine again and I met her tongue and they danced the salsa I thought _"she's learned and improved too much"_ and when we fell on her bed I felt complete and I noticed she wasn't wearing and underwear or bra an she was only in a robe she was naked in one sec and I was too I was gettin good at this and then I caressed her breast as I sucked on her nipples and she was ripened I then stuck my cock in her very slowly and then I just slowly started moving and she was already moaning and I speed up a little more after every other moan I got faster and faster and more and more I started yelling "I'm gonna …. I'm gonna cum" and before I could say anymore

Max yelled "yes inside yes" then I shot my juices inside her and she moaned the loudest and I fell on her and said "I love you too much never ever leave me again and never love anyone else"

She answered "I never ever will and I know I love you more and also I want you guys either move in with me or I move in with you guys so choose"

"I choose you move in with us because the government pay for our expenses.

MAX POV

The next day Fang helped me get my stuff packed and everyone welcomed me back and then I asked myself _"so what's next"_

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
